¡Ya me tienes harto!¿O no?
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: un Orokabu que hay muy pocos y esta pareja es genial XD pequeño spoiler kabuto se harta de Orochimaru y se va de una forma muy llamativa XD mucho humor poco pasteleo y serpientes de por medio espero que os guste dadle una oportunidad reviews nOn
1. Una renuncia, una venganza

_**¡Ya me tienes harto!**_

Acabamos de volver de otro intento de conquistar Konoha, volvimos a fallar de nuevo y ¿Quién fue el perjudicado? Yo, ¿Quién salio mal parado? Yo, ¿de quien fue la culpa de que fallásemos? Mía, ¿Quién es el que no vale para nada y tiene la culpa de que hayamos perdido por DECIMO OCTAVA vez contra Konoha? Yo, ¿y todo por qué? ¡Porque así lo dice el maldito Orochimaru! Y digo yo… ¿para qué tengo que aguantarlo si puedo irme de aquí perfectamente con la cabeza bien alta y sin tener que soportar a ese estupido que se cree mejor que todo el mundo mientras que al final le hecha toda la culpa a su perrito faldero, osea yo, para que él quede como el puto amo del universo? ¡SI HOMBRE LO QUE FALTABA! Y yo soy un tío con 80 dedos y 60 brazos de más no te jode, que le den por culo al puto Orochimaru, yo me largo de aquí ¡me tiene harto! He estado bajo sus órdenes desde que solo era un crío ¿y como me trata? ¡Peor que una mierda!

Eran los pensamientos del pobre Kabuto el cual se curaba a si mismo en su habitación de las heridas recibidas en la pelea contra Konoha. Una vez conseguido su propósito se sentó en el escritorio que tenia a un lado del armario, justo en frente de la puerta. Cogió un papel, una pluma y se dispuso a redactar su carta de dimisión. Una vez terminada esa acción cogió un bolso y puso en el toda la ropa que tenía, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su "jefe", tocó la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" fue cuando entró. En el se podía ver a Orochimaru siendo curado por varios médicos ninjas mientras el recién nombrado intentaba no gesticular nada que diese a entender su dolor.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kabuto? –decía Orochimaru con mucho cuidado en la voz para que su mano derecha no notase el dolor de las heridas ¡NI EN BROMA SE MOSTRARIA DEBIL ANTE ALGUIEN!

Kabuto camino tranquilamente dejo sus "cartas" de información sobre cada ninja en la mesa de Orochimaru, acto seguido dejo su carta de dimisión, se quitó su banda de Otogakure. Sin decir nada salió del despacho de su ahora ex-jefe y se fue por un pasillo que lo condujo hacia una gran puerta la cual abrió sin problemas y se fue de allí dispuesto a no tener nada mas que ver con Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Orochimaru:

-¿Que demonios quiere este imbécil de Kabuto dejándome esto aquí? –dijo el pelinegro cogiendo la carta y diciéndole a sus médicos que se fuesen abrió la carta sin parsimonia y se dispuso a leer.

"_Querido" Orochimaru:_

_Desde la presente vengo a informarle de que se busque un nuevo perrito faldero, lo que lee "mi señor" yo me largo, me voy de su maldita e insignificante vida, no quiero seguir unido a alguien tan capullo que en vez de aceptar sus propios errores le hecha la culpa a los demás, bastante he tenido yo que aguantarle durante TODA UNA PUÑETERA VIDA. Así que sin mas rodeos le digo: ¡BUSQUESE OTRO LAME CULOS QUE YO ME DESPEGO DEL SUYO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ PARA HACER MI PROPIA VIDA! Mis más cordiales saludos: Kabuto Yakushi_

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOOOOO! –se oyó por 20km a la redonda ocasionando que Kabuto también lo oyese el cual sonrió para si mismo – ¡maldito capullo me las va a pagar! ¡NADIE SE ATREVE A DECIRLE ESO A OROCHIMARU Y SALE DE ROSITAS!

((Tiempo después))

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, Kabuto se había construido en medio del bosque una casa de madera muy rustica y gracias a algunos libros pudo ponerle instalación eléctrica y agua corriente, la decoración de la casa no tenia nada que envidiarle a la de las casas normales de las villas ocultas. Su casa estaba rodeada de varios árboles que servían para ocultar su paradero, mas adelante tenia un prado con un hermoso río en el además de que habían animales pero ninguno del cual preocuparse. En resumen se había construido su propio paraíso.

En cambio Orochimaru estaba bastante indignado con lo ocurrido una semana atrás por lo que se dedico por completo al entrenamiento de serpientes de tamaño normal para que asesinasen a Kabuto de manera lenta y dolorosa, entre las 100 destacaba una por su rapidez y presición por lo que fue la mejor entrenada, la obsesión de Orochimaru era tal que llegó a crear bunshins con el aspecto de Kabuto para entrenar así a la serpiente olvidándose por completo de Konoha.

-bien pequeña… hoy es el día, hoy será cuando tendrás que matar a ese maldito de Kabuto –decía Orochimaru con cara de loco mientras rascaba la mandíbula inferior de la larga serpiente de color amarillento con manchas blancas, a continuación hizo un jutsu y envió a la serpiente al lugar donde vivía Kabuto.

((Con Kabuto))

-bueno, ¡a pescar! –decía Kabuto mientras salía de su casa, mas cuando salió vio una serpiente que se acercaba a él, acción por la que Kabuto le lanzo un kunai ahuyentando así a la serpiente y es que, le había cogido tanta manía a las serpientes que si veía una no podía aguantarse y cargársela, y todo porque para él las serpientes eran la viva imagen de su antiguo jefe al cual no quería ver ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Kabuto llego al prado en el cual dejo su ropa, quedando en boxers para adentrarse en el agua y pescar gracias a un palo con una punta bastante afilada, hecha anteriormente en su casa. Mas de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que la serpiente que anteriormente había mandado Orochimaru contra él estaba en el agua nadando hacia su presa, mas los planes no salieron como ella quiso porque justo cuando se abalanzo sobre él también se había abalanzado hacia la misma presa ocasionando que la serpiente se comiese al pez de golpe, era un pez el cual si te mordía levemente te inyectaba un potente veneno en la sangre, muriendo en el acto. Por tanto ruido, Kabuto se giró viendo en la boca del reptil la cola del pez moverse inquietamente. Acto seguido el chico sacó al pez de la boca de la serpiente reconociéndolo en seguida y tirándolo fuera del agua, para que el pez pudiese morir por asfixia. Cogió a la serpiente y por si ésta había injerido algo de veneno se la llevo a su casa con los peces ya pescados en una bolsa y la ropa en el mismo brazo.

Colocó a la serpiente en la mesa del salón y la inmovilizo poniendo peso en su cuello, hizo una pequeña medicina con algunas plantas y se la dio a tomar con una jeringuilla. Una vez conseguido que se lo tomase le soltó del agarre y la cogió entre sus manos. La serpiente, agradecida con su salvador, no intento matarlo sino que se enrosco en el brazo del chico y con su lengua le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

-jajajajaja ya para –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal –por lo que veo no todas las serpientes son iguales ¿eh? –dijo sonriente mientras seguía acariciando al animal

La serpiente movía la cabeza junto a los movimientos de la mano del chico, haciendo que este se encariñase con el animal de tal modo que quisiese quedárselo. Definitivamente, no todas las serpientes eran iguales a ojos del nuevo encantador de serpientes.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: aquí esta otra historia mía es un orochimaru x kabuto así que lo siento por los homo fóbicos xD

Kabuto: bueno (se coloca las gafas) por lo menos alguien reconoce mi potencial

Orochimaru: ¿que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

Kabuto: no nada, nada en absoluto n.nÛ

Eli: tranquilo Kabu-chan que yo te entendí xD ¡hey! Me di cuenta de que kabuto tiene dos formas diferentes de colocarse las gafas ¡y una solo la utiliza para cuando hay que pelear!

Kabuto: ¿en serio? O.o

Eli: si XD pos bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic no se si será largo o corto y denle una oportunidad ya que, después de todo, hacen buena pareja juntos ¿no? ¡Reviews onegai!


	2. El cambiazo

_**El cambiazo…**_

Kabuto se dirigió junto con su nueva mascota enroscada en su brazo aún a un supermercado de Konoha, villa la cual se encontraba a 2 horas de la casa del nuevo encantador de serpientes. Antes de llegar allí hizo un jutsu transformándose en Naruto cambiando su voz por la del nombrado, consiguiendo así que los guardias no dudasen de el.

-Buenos días joven Uzumaki ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó uno de los guardias mientras miraba la serpiente que descansaba en el brazo del ahora Uzumaki - ¿ya vuelve a intentar domesticar a otro animal? Ya sabe que la marmota de la otra vez no dio buenos resultados –decía riéndose el guardia acordándose de la cara arañada del joven mientras devolvía al animal a su hábitat natural

-¡estoy bien dattebayo! ¡Y si esta vez conseguiré domesticar un animal como sea! ¡O sino no me convertiré en un gran hokague dattebayo! –dijo Kabuto haciendo una gran interpretación del rubio

-eso mismo dijo la otra vez y mire como quedo –dijo mientras se reía mas sonoramente teniendo que interpretar Kabuto una escena de enfado, se despidió cortésmente del guardia y se fue corriendo que, al cruzar la esquina, anular el jutsu y dirigirse a la tienda de mascotas mas próxima mientras rascaba la mandíbula inferior de su serpiente

Entró en la tienda de mascotas y los clientes lo miraron con miedo, claro, no se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido hará una semana y tenían miedo de que los volvieran a atacar…

-¿que te parece este? –le decía a la serpiente mientras veía unos terrarios para intentar encontrar la mayor comodidad de la susodicha, como rechazo a la propuesta, la serpiente solía abrir la boca como si fuese a morder pero nunca ocurría y como aprobación le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla con la lengua

Siguió mirando hasta que encontró uno del agrado del animal, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, luego consiguió el termostato para la temperatura del terrario, consiguió la tierra y algunos trozos de madera parecidos a ramas de árboles algo gordas para decorar y sobre la alimentación… el animal se rehusaba a comer ratones por lo que le tendría que comer carne de cualquier otro animal como jabalí, o cualquier otro.

Una vez conseguido todo, como pudo lo llevo al mostrador mientras la dependienta lo miraba con miedo a ser atacada.

-¿ocurre algo señorita? ¿No me va a atender? –decía Kabuto cansado de esperar

-n…no…no me…no me atacará ¿cierto? –dijo con miedo mientras miraba atentamente a Kabuto quien miro con incredulidad a su serpiente quien parecía que se había compenetrado con el ya que miro primero a la dependienta y luego a su dueño para que después el encantador de serpientes se riese a todo pulmón

-jajajajajajajajaja tranquila señorita, ya no me dedico a eso –dijo sonriéndole encantadoramente mientras se acomodaba las gafas –es mas le diré algunas cosas para que me crea completamente –decía sin dejar de sonreír –estaba harto de ese patán que se las da de duro pero que luego tiene que refugiarse en culpar a otros cuando ha sido SU culpa, me harté de que ese imbecil me utilizase para lo que le diese la gana y yo como un gilipollas tuviese que callarme y obedecerle, ese hombre solo era un imbecil, un capullo, un idiota mas terco que la madre que lo parió y encima se hace llamar inmortal cuando para serlo tiene que apoderarse de otros cuerpos, debí haberme largado del lado de esa serpiente maloliente hace mucho tiempo, no te ofendas –le decía a su animal de compañía quien por un momento apretó su agarre en el brazo –era un mamón y lo sigue siendo y así será y yo señoras y señores aquí presentes os digo bien alto para que no vuelva a haber confusión alguna por mi como si se muere ¡QUE LE DEN AL JODIDO OROCHIMARU! –dijo exteriorizando el discurso haciendo que muchos aldeanos le aplaudiesen y que un hombre le tomase una foto acariciando a la serpiente

-gracias por comprar en Decor Aquarium esperamos que vuelva pronto –le dijo esta vez la muchacha con una bella sonrisa, era una chica muy guapa de pelo ondulado castaño oscuro casi negro con reflejos cobrizos los ojos de color chocolate alta bien proporcionada y con curvas, lo que seria lo mismo, poseía un cuerpo 10, si en otra ocasión el no estuviese tan ocupado como ese día seguramente Kabuto la hubiese invitado a salir…

Mientras el salía y se iba al supermercado para comprar carne y especias, un hombre salía y llamaba por teléfono

-chicos ¿ya empezasteis a trabajar en el periódico? –una respuesta negativa se oyó por el aparato –genial no hagáis nada tengo un material que nos hará ricos kukukukuku –decía el hombre y colgó yéndose a su trabajo con una libretita en la que había anotado absolutamente todo lo dicho anteriormente por Kabuto y una foto de el con su animal en el lado izquierdo de la libretita

((Al día siguiente))

Kabuto había terminado de prepararlo todo, ahora tenia en una pequeña mesilla en el salón un terrario en el cual entraba la serpiente cada vez que debía mientras la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba o vagando por la casa o haciéndole carantoñas a su dueño, los de Konoha al ver por todos los medios de comunicación esa noticia se sorprendieron pero comprendieron que ya solo debían preocuparse por el siguiente movimiento de Orochimaru, es decir, cada vez que Kabuto quisiese entrar en cualquier villa exceptuando la de Otogakure sería recibido como uno mas, pero había alguien que no estaba demasiado contento

((Con Orochimaru))

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose oír por todo Otogakure, Orochimaru despedazaba en sus manos el periódico llamado "Las Villas" mientras sus subordinados lo miraban con cara de haber visto a un fantasma -¡MALDITO ANIMALEJO DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿Le digo que se cargue a ese imbecil y que hace?! ¡ENCARIÑARSE CON EL! –Decía fuera de sus cabales –esta claro, nunca le dejes tu trabajo a un animal de poca monta… ¡ME LARGO Y NO VOLVERE HASTA DENTRO DE MUCHO ME HABÉIS OIDO! –les gritó a los secuaces que ya temían por sus vidas, y con un jutsu desapareció… cinco minutos después en Otogakure se empezó a celebrar una fiesta

((En casa de Kabuto))

-Hebi-chan me voy a pescar algo ¿te vienes conmigo? –le decía a su serpiente mientras esta abría su boca en señal de desaprobación – como quieras –y salió para dirigirse al río

Minutos después Orochimaru entró en la casa y fue hacía el pobre Hebi miró asustado a su jefe el cual se la cargó sin miramientos, la quemó y depositó sus cenizas en el terrario, pero justo cuando se iba a reír como un desquiciado, entró Kabuto y como último recurso se transformo en Hebi

-se me olvidaba la lanza jeje –sonrió y acarició la cabeza del que creía ser su mascota para coger la lanza y dirigirse a la salida – ¿seguro que no quieres venir? No es bueno estar todo el día en estas cuatro paredes anda sube –decía mientras le alargaba su brazo asta donde se encontraba la cabeza de la ahora serpiente el cual lo miraba sin entender

_-"¿pero que coño quiere este que haga? bueno, es la oportunidad perfecta para morderle" _–pensaba Orochimaru y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para morderlo habló el encantador de serpientes

-¿a que esperas a enrollarte en mi brazo? Estas algo raro… -decía mientras veía como su mascota subía por su brazo mientras se enrollaba en el, cuando terminó Kabuto le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza mientras si tuviésemos que ver la cara de orochimaru seria una hastiada con una gran vena en la frente, los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido junto con un tic en la boca la cual estaba abierta de tal modo que parecería que estuviese en ese momento gruñendo

_-"que vida mas perra ¬¬" _–pensaba Orochimaru dando cierre por hoy a este fic…

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: ¡ala! Otro Cáp. Más creo que estoy haciendo que Kabutin se pase un poco con Orochimaru ¿no?

Kabuto: que aprenda ¬¬

Orochimaru: así me pagas que me haya encargado de ti todo este tiempo ¬¬

Kabuto: te recuerdo que de pequeño tuve que ir a espiar konoha por lo que tú no te has encargado mucho de mí que se diga ¬¬

Eli: ahí te pillo XD weno voy a contestar los reviews entonces

Ero-Izumi: ¡ero-izu-chan! xD gracias por tu review peque y espero poderle sacar todo lo que pueda a esta pareja ya ves deberían hacer mas fics OroKabu… espero que este capitulo también te guste ¡ah! Y gracias por adelantado por dibujarme a naru-chan ¡un beso peque!

Nekita: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tranquila que Orochimaru poco a poco se obsesionara a lo grande xD espero que no te moleste los comentarios de Kabuto hacia Orochimaru a mi esos dos me caen bien pero bueno en uno o dos capítulos mas sabrás porque lo insulta tan continuamente xD ¡un beso!

Eli: ¡esto es todo espero que hayáis disfrutado matta ne!

Atte:

Ero-Eli-chan


	3. ¿acaso me habré pasado? nah

Eli: ¡buenas! ¡Me tarde demasiado gomen nasai!

Sasuke: lenta ¬¬

Naruto: déjala a la pobre que hasta hizo esto en clase

Eli: que bueno eres TvT bueno ese no es el tema vayamos con el fic

_**¿Acaso me habré pasado?...naaaah**_

Salieron de aquella casa para dirigirse hacia un río. Allí Kabuto dejó en el suelo a quien creía que era Hebi, se desvistió y se quitó la coleta dejándose su pelo gris suelto ante la atenta mirada de la serpiente, lo cual, sin saber por qué, lo ponía algo nervioso. Se quedó en boxers, algo que fue, inesperadamente, un gran deleite para la ahora serpiente. Mientras se introducía en el agua con la lanza hecha a mano, la serpiente entraba tras el con la idea de matarlo, observando con gran lujuria el cuerpo de su ex-subordinado.

-Ni se te ocurra Hebi –dijo fríamente el encantador de serpientes cuando vio como su mascota estuvo a punto de morderle en la cadera

-_"¡PERO QUE PUÑETERA SUERTE TIENE ESTE IMBÉCIL!" _– si se pudiese ver la cara de Orochimaru ahora estaría rojo de la rabia, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el ceño fruncido y gruñendo como un perro con la rabia

-hasta tu me quieres matar –dijo con nostalgia en la voz –ya nada me importa, si quieres matarme de acuerdo pero que sea otro día por favor –le dijo a la serpiente

"_¿y a este ahora que demonios le ocurre?"-_pensaba Orochimaru esta vez su cara reflejaría una ceja alzada

-¿acaso quieres saber el por qué de mi estado? –le pregunto Kabuto a la serpiente la cual no perdió de vista al peliplateado pensando que por lo menos descubriría por qué le tenía ese chico tanta manía… -verás cuando el me recogió tuve la esperanza de poder tener con ese hombre, Orochimaru, la vida que perdí, que me querría como un padre a su hijo o como a un hermano menor y yo a el demo… nunca ocurrió así, los entrenamientos eran infernales y encima me maltrata para que a la hora de dejarme abandonado en medio de una guerra perdida contra Konoha para que ellos me acogiesen y yo le hiciese de espía, y, pensando que así tendría al menos un poco de afecto de él no fue así… trabaje muy duro para ganarme la confianza de los aldeanos, me hacía amigo de los que serían las victimas, veía como buenas personas que se creían amigos míos morían y siempre tuve un gran peso de conciencia en ese tema, sufrí mucho para que de buenas a primeras llegase un chico y solo con su cuerpo y sus cutres habilidades consiguiese lo que yo tarde media vida en conseguir, tiempo después se fue junto con un amigo suyo de vuelta a su aldea cosa que me alegró interiormente, pero un mes mas tarde empezaron los continuos ataques hacia esta y yo siempre era el que cargaba con la culpa de las derrotas y me harté, primero me rompió mis ilusiones cuando era solo un niño y ahora me menosprecia como si fuese peor que un animal moribundo… la verdad es que muchos de esos temas ya están cicatrizados y ya no me duelen pero hay algunos que se niegan a cerrarse y hasta que yo no encuentre el por qué de esto y lo solucione no estaré en paz, así que si me quieres matar espera hasta entonces –decía el chico mientras seguía pescando, descargando así su ira con los peces

"_vaya… ¿me habré pasado con él?... bobadas este tío me está volviendo loco no lo conseguirá seguiré mi plan hasta el final… pero por ahora le dejaré en paz" _–pensaba el ahora serpiente mientras subía por el cuerpo del peliplateado para enroscarse en el brazo de este

-vaya… empieza a llover… -dice Kabuto mientras alza la mano cayendo en ella gotas de lluvia, recogió lo que dejó en la orilla del río y sin vestirse se dirigió a su casa, entró en ella y dejó a la serpiente en el terrario para que cogiese algo de calor mientras que él se iba al baño a secarse

((En el baño))

Empezaba a secarse el encantador de serpientes con la toalla que tenía mas a mano hasta que sintió la piel de la serpiente recorrer su pierna e ir aumentando para enroscarse en el pecho del peliplateado quien solo podía reír por las cosquillas que le hacía el animal recientemente escapado del terrario

"_joder pedazo cuerpo que tiene el tío y esta piel tan suave dan ganas hasta de arañarla…quién sabe puede que antes de matarlo le haga mío kukukuku"_ -pensaba Orochimaru, si se pudiese ver su cara ahora mismo tendría una mueca libidinosa mientras seguía enrollándose en el cuerpo del chico sin apretarle

-ahora si que te comportas como siempre Hebi-chan –dice Kabuto acariciando a la serpiente haciendo que ésta con su lengua le diese ligeros toques en la espalda, cuello y pecho provocando la risa del chico.

El joven, con una muda limpia sale del baño mientras estornuda dirigiéndose así al salón

-vaya, puede que haya enfermado… -dice con una expresión cansina, mas cuando se iba a sentar oye como tocan a la puerta por lo que va a abrirla llevándose una sorpresa al ver quien estaba tras esta bajo un paraguas

-Naruto-kun que sorpresa que estés aquí –dice mientras le da paso a la casa al chico

-es que leí el periódico y no me pude contener dattebayo, quería saber si es verdad todo eso… -decía mientras se iba a la cocina en donde esperó al dueño de la casa

-si es cierto, creo que me cansé de dar siempre y no recibir nada a cambio –contestaba el hombre acariciando a su serpiente la cual estaba ya con ganas de matarle

-jajaja siento ser así de directo dattebayo pero la curiosidad me ganó –se sentó en una de las sillas mientras veía como el anfitrión le imitaba –oye eso de tener una serpiente como mascota debe molar mucho ¿nee Kabuto-niisan dattebayo?

-jajajaja pues si aunque hay veces en las que se arisca demasiado –tras este comentario "Hebi" apretó fuertemente el brazo de Kabuto –no te enfades Hebi-chan si sabes que te quiero mucho –dijo casi riéndose el chico provocando que la serpiente desviase la vista

"_puto Kabuto será estupido mira que decirme eso…" _–si se pudiese ver la cara de Orochimaru sería una cara avergonzada con unas cuantas venas en la frente con el color de un tomate maduro en una ola de calor

Pasó el tiempo y los chicos hablaron de temas variados hasta que paró la lluvia, una vez esto ocurrió Naruto se fue con la promesa de volver pronto y Kabuto una vez cerro la puerta se tumbo cansadamente en su cama empezando a transpirar agitadamente

-creo…que me enfermé Hebi-chan…-decía con dificultad el hombre, "Hebi" sin saber por qué fue lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina deshizo el jutsu lleno un cazo con agua fría casi helada y puso un paño en el, volvió a hacer el jutsu y como pudo arrastró el cubo hasta tenerla pegada a la cama del ahora enfermo, cogió con el cuerpo el paño ya sumergido con anterioridad en el agua y lo estrujó hasta que no quedo el paño sobrecargado en agua y lo colocó después en la frente del chico, repitió la acción varias veces hasta casi ser las nueve de la noche, hora en la cual Kabuto se recuperó y se tomó una de sus píldoras para estar mejor.

-gracias Hebi-chan eres genial –decía acariciándola -¿sabes? Si fueses una persona haría por ti lo que quisieras

-bueno…eso se puede arreglar –dijo maliciosamente y deshaciendo el jutsu Orochimaru y acercándose gateando hasta el cuerpo del peliplateado

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: ¿que les pareció? A mi un poco soso la verdad pero tenía ganas de colgarlo ya…

Orochimaru: que harás en el otro ¬¬

Kabuto: calla no quiero ni pensarlo

Eli: jeje esta es la sorpresa para Azka.chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon kukuku en el próximo **_¡lEMON OROKABU!_**

Orochimaru/Kabuto: es mi fin T-T

Nekita: tranquila sufrirá muahahahahaha orochimaru: loca ¬¬ eli: mira quien habla ¬¬ bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación y ya veras kukuku el próximo capítulo será EXCLUSIVAMENTE de Lemmon habrán tres en total en este fic y este es el primero espero que orochi aquí presente no nos decepcione con sus actos y kabuto-niisan tampoco xD cuídate ¡ja ne!

Ero-Izumi: see lo se tubo una vida corta T-T weno la idea no es mala xD y que sasuke le haga publicidad y diga "yo fui como él y ahora soy un piojito feliz" ¿y a que viene lo del piojo? Pues porque es lo que parece siempre yendo de un bando a otro como un piojito feliz yendo de una cabeza a otra xD weno peque espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap ¡chao!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: ¿sabes? A ti yo te mato xD porque un día me entro la curiosidad y leí tus fics y de leerlos y poner en funcionamiento mi pervertida mente cree este fic see por tu culpa el fic que lees se creo xD y puede que Orochimaru sea la mascota pero no se dejará dominar xD espero que te haya gustado ¡chao!

Michiyo44: XD aquí me ves ya lo seguí espero que te agrade este cap aunque es algo soso… bueno no se que mas decirte la verdad jejeje n.nÛ ¡chao!

Chibi Bat: gracias por lo de que es original n/n y pues si lamentablemente no hay muchos T-T ¡con lo buena pareja que hacen! TOT y si yo hasta le había cogido cariño a la serpiente orochimaru malo ¬¬ orochimaru: no te libraras de mi venganza con cumplidos ¬¬ eli: O.oÛ ¡friki! xO bueno a lo que iba lo he intentado actualizar lo más rápido posible pero es que con el tema de estar en los exámenes buff… hay demasiado estrés xD espero que te haya gustado el cap ¡chao!

Eli: y buen creo que lo tendré que dejar ya porque sino el examen de mañana me saldra fatal

Kabuto: te entiendo la trigonometría es demasiado difícil u.u

Orochimaru: aunque se hubiese dormido a las ocho de la tarde no aprobará

Eli: ¡calla pajarraco de mala huero! Bueno por hoy es todo pero tranquilos vendré con mas FD chao hasta pronto


	4. Lemon Orokabu

Eli: siento la tardanza pero en lo que lo hacia y me quitaba la vagancia y estudiaba para los exámenes que ahora tengo se me ha ido el tiempo bueno hoy mis amigos naruto y sasuke no pueden ayudarme a presentar esto están muy…ocupados ¬u¬ (de fondo se oyen gemidos de naruto diciendo motto motto y de sasuke diciendo oh si eres delicioso) creo que ya sabemos a lo que me refiero kukukuku pues… sin mas preámbulos… ¡el tan ansiado Lemmon!

_**La obligación que les traerá problemas**_

-quiero tu cuerpo –dijo con gula mientras le quitaba la camisa a su subordinado

-O…Orochimaru –decía con asombro y miedo hacia aquel que tenía encima suyo quitándole la ropa –je… ahora eso no importa, el deber es el deber… -contesto a su provocación con resignación mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, esperando así lo que ocurriría a continuación

Orochimaru sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer el cuello de su ahora presa, acercó su boca al cuello del joven y le empezó a dejar grandes marcas en aquel lugar para dirigirse a la boca del joven, la cual empezó a besar sin aún penetrar en ella. Kabuto, quien ya disfrutaba de la situación, alzó la cabeza en busca de más contacto, lo cual aprovecho el mayor para introducir de lleno su lengua ocasionando que el menor se asfixiase y por consiguiente apartase su cabeza de la del mayor lo suficiente como para no alcanzar su cavidad bucal con aquel húmedo órgano

-¡ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR DE ASFIXIA! –gritó encolerizado el encantador de serpientes mientras que el rey de estas le sonrió con picardía

-por ahora me conformo con matarte de placer –contesto mientras dirigía su cara al pecho del menor y succionaba los pezones de éste –quiero oírte gemir, pedir por más, mientras yo me deleito con tu cuerpo –decía mientras hacia un sendero húmedo desde los pezones del menor hasta el oído de este

-¿Cómo quiere que lo haga Orochimaru-sama? –dijo el menor con una voz que imitaba a la de un gran y profundo placer

Orochimaru encendido por completo gracias a ese gemido se dirigió al miembro del menor mientras él con una mano se retiraba la ropa que le quedaba. Con su lengua rodeó por completo el miembro del menor mientras con su boca la cubría y con sus manos se liberaba de su prisión de tela. Kabuto coloco sus manos en la cabeza del mayor haciendo presión para que bajase y moviendo su cadera llevando él el ritmo en ese momento.

-aahh…o…Orochimaru-sama motto mmhhhh… ahhh ahhh… -gemía con fuerza en ese momento el menor con las mejillas encendidas sintiendo el cielo al alcance de sus manos, deseando llegar hasta aquel punto de clímax total, más repentinamente dejo de sentir ese agradable calor envolvente

-así me gusta Kabuto-kun, ya se por qué eras uno de mis favoritos, pero ahora me toca disfrutar a mi – con un bufido por parte del encantador de serpientes como protesta Orochimaru dirigió tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor quien los lamió con ansia

-mmhhhh….Orochimaru-sama empiece onegai –con este gemido que sacó Kabuto después de terminar su labor consiguió que la semi-erección del rey serpiente, quien impaciente como el solo penetro de una embestida al menor sacándole un grito de profundo dolor y notando como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo saliéndole algunas lagrimas al menor

-matte Orochimaru-sama… onegai matte –decía Kabuto intentando acostumbrarse a ese dolor en su cuerpo y sintiendo esa tensión asfixiante en él a lo que el mayor esperó consciente de lo poco delicado que fue en ese momento

Poco tiempo después el menor empezó el vaivén aún adolorido pero queriendo sentir más aún al mayor, primero las embestidas fueron bruscas pero profundas ocasionando placer en los dos y algo de dolor en el menos quien no se acostumbraba a la tensión de su cuerpo, más tarde Orochimaru cogió las piernas del menor y las colocó en sus hombros por lo que si antes eran rápidas las embestidas ahora lo son mucho más consiguiendo una mayor profundidad en el cuerpo del encantador de serpientes mientras con otra mano lo masturbaba a la misma velocidad

Finalmente el mayor se vino en el menor y el menor en el pecho de ambos, Orochimaru salio del menor y se colocó a su lado más Kabuto le dio la espalda acto que hizo que el otro lo imitase quedando juntos en la pequeña cama con sus espaldas pegadas y jadeantes por el suceso que acababa de acontecer.

-Mañana mismo te vas de aquí –dijo Kabuto colocándose bien en la cama para disponerse a dormir -"_será lo mejor para olvidar el sentimiento que me acabas de hacer experimentar" _ y con este último pensamiento por parte del peligris nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: sin mas dilación (lo digo porque tiempo precisamente no me sobra) paso a contestar los reviews n.n

**_Ero-Izumi: _**izu-chyan! Espero que te haya gustado este capi ¿es digno de nuestro clan? xD bueno peque que se que he tardado pero aquí esta tal y como prometí xD besos y cuídate

**_Michiyo44: _**¿fui muy cruel? xD es que quería que este fic no me quedase tan corto como los que suelo hacer xD bueno Michiyo-chan espero que te haya gustado este lemon he tardado pero la inspiración no viene a menos que me ponga a escribir gomen nasai cuídate

**_Su NiNi ChAn: _**estoy segura de que Kishimoto-sama estaría feliz de tus palabras puesto que el me inspiro con esta pareja al crearla tan…así XD espero que me des tu opinión sobre este lemon no se… no estoy segura de cómo me quedó bueno que estes bien y cuídate NiNi-chan

**_Ade-loves-sasunaru-4ever: _**gracias por los ánimos espero que este capi te haya gustado cuídate

Gracias a todos los que leen este capítulo y no lo dejan por la tardanza de la autora pero tenía una buena excusa lo juro xD a ver donde la puse… pos aquí está… recientemente termino los exámenes de la segunda evaluación de cuarto de la eso y creedme que no me es fácil por lo que tuve que dejar los fics un tiempo espero que sigáis leyendo este fic asta el final cuidaos y recordad que ¡el mundo sin yaoi no seria un mundo! xD besos a todos


	5. ¿Problemas en el 'paraiso' ?

Eli: buenas! Esta semana ya acabe los exámenes pero también mañana me voy a Paris por lo k intentaré actualizar cualquier fic que pueda

Orochimaru: ya era hora ¬¬

Kabuto: me tenías a la intemperie… como es que no se me pasa el dolor (se soba el culo xD)

Eli: eso te pasa porque lo has hecho muy seguido Kabu-niichan ¬u¬ en fin ¡vayamos con el fic!

_**Decisiones, citas y venganzas**_

_**  
**_Me despierto y me encuentro a mi peor pesadilla acostada a mi lado aún durmiendo, me levanto y recojo mi ropa tirada en el suelo para después coger ropa limpia y vestirme. Mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a todo lo que he vivido desde la llegada de Hebi a mi hogar… Salgo de mi casa y me voy al lago de siempre, no hago más que pensar en eso hasta que me doy cuenta de algo…

-¡COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO! –grito enfadado conmigo mismo y es que pensemos, primero llega una serpiente a mi vida de no se sabe donde, después de un tiempo cuando me encariñé con ella se comportó raro JUSTO cuando yo me iba a pescar al lago y la dejé sola, vamos que mas claro y en botella horchata ¬¬ -¡COMO PUDE ESTAR TAN CIEGO! –despotrico contra mi mismo pero es que como no hacerlo si estaba mas claro que nada que Orochigay ocupó el lugar de Hebi-chyan

-hugh –he escuchado algo… que demonios ¡un chacra raro aquí! Lanzo unos kunais para después ir a ver hacia la dirección de unos arbustos en los cuales lancé los kunais y ver como afortunadamente mi puntería falló y a una chica con una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca y francesitas negras…

-pero si eres… ¡la chica de la tienda de animales de Konoha! –digo con asombro… jajajajaja pobre chica la he asustado está sentada en el suelo con la mini falda dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas flexionadas y con una cara de "hoy muero" impresionante

-gomen nasai onegai no me mates –me dice con miedo en la cara para después cerrar los ojos, je que maja hacia tiempo que no me divertía así

-tranquilízate mujer no te traumatices pensaba que eras otra… cosa…-y es que no puedo llamar a ese… ser como persona sino como cosa…

-amm… entonces siento haberle molestado –dice con un lindo sonrojo mientras se incorpora y se sacude la tierra de la ropa que maja que es

-tranquila y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunto y es que es muy raro que una chica de mi edad venga aquí, a un lugar remotamente apartado de la sociedad y a una media hora de su villa porque quiera

-es que… desde que fue a la tienda quise hablarle y…hasta ahora no he conseguido saber donde vive… hasta que Naru-chan me lo dijo y… -¿ha dicho Naru-chan?

-espera… ¿conoces a Naruto Uzumaki? –le pregunto algo confundido, y es que me extraña que lo hayan aceptado tan rápido en la aldea sinceramente después de todo hasta hace algún tiempo casi nadie le hacía el menor caso

-¡hai! Es un gran chico y una monada –me responde juntando las manos a modo de rezo y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-vaya me alegro –le respondí sonriendo, si es amiga de él entonces no será mala chica ¿y que me estabas diciendo antes?

-pues esto… yo… desde entonces… quise venir a verte y… -ha bajado la mirada, está muy avergonzada por lo que más o menos creo saber lo que quiere decirme –pedirte que… que si tu… podrías….¿¡PODRIAS SALIR CONMIGO?! –me ha dicho cerrando los ojos aunque casi me deja sordo

-claro que si –le digo con una sonrisa, después de todo necesito salir con alguien ahora mismo o me volveré loco por darle tantas vueltas a lo que ocurrió ayer

-¡muchas gracias! –dice alzando la cara con una sonrisa radiante, que guapa es esta niña jeje

-y dime, ¿cómo te llamas chibi? –le digo con un deje de ternura

-yo me llamo Saori Hiokusa hajimemashite –me dice con una sonrisa –y ¿por qué me llamó chibi Kabuto-kun? –dice con un puchero que maja… pero un momento…

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –le pregunté algo extrañado y es que en ningún momento se lo he mencionado… creo

-me lo dijo Naru-chyan –me responde con una sonrisa… se que es impropio de mi ¡pero que demonios! Esta chica lo vale, Kyaaaaaaaa que mona que es

-¿entonces te parece si quedamos mañana? A las diez creo que sería mejor –le digo con una sonrisa mientras acaricio uno de sus mechones… que suaves que son

-¡hai! –me dice sonrojada, le doy un beso en la mejilla de despedida y con un "hasta mañana entonces" me voy corriendo dejándola con una mano en la mejilla besada y con un lindo sonrojo, por dios nunca podré verla como algo mas que una hermana o una linda muñequita

((en la casa))

Entro con la esperanza de no ver al objeto de mi confusión y al parecer anoche me hizo caso al decirle que mañana no le quería aquí…

-¿pero qué? -siento como me estampan contra la pared y devoran mi cuello… menos mal que dije al parecer porque si llego a decir ya no está entonces no se ni que me hubiese encontrado en la casa al llegar (Pensamientos de Kabuto-niisan: se ve a Orochimaru haciendo un strip tease en la casa justo cuando Kabuto llega) mejor ni pensar en esa imagen…

-ohayo, Kabuto-kun –me dice encima con intento de sensualidad, JA que risa me da, me apoyo en la pared y suspiro con pesadez,

-que te dije anoche Orochimaru –digo mientras de un muy brusco empujón le alejo de mi cuerpo, y es que joder ¡así uno no puede vivir! Primero ignorado, luego siendo victimas de intento de asesinato y ahora… ¡AHORA ACOSADO SEXUALMENTE!

-¿tu no serás tan cruel de abandonarme en el infortunio de la calle donde me puede pasar cualquier cosa verdad? -¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MADRE QUE LO… ESTÁ HACIENDO EL KAWAII NO JUTSU! Cualquier persona que use esa técnica será invencible… tres, dos, uno…

-está bien te puedes quedar –cero…. ¿por qué a mi? –pero solo si estás con el jutsu de transformación en Hebi-chan –digo solemne y es que como esté en su forma humana, ¡juro que lo echo a patadas!

-¡hai! –dice ¡y tan feliz como unas pascuas! (pensamientos de orochimaru: me he salido con la mía muajajaja)

-por cierto mañana te quedarás aquí –le digo solo con la intención de informarle no sea que me haga yo un lío

-¿y eso por qué? –me dice molestó e incluso picado, normal, es como un niño pequeño, siempre lo llevo a todas partes y desde que no lo haga una vez se enfada…

-porque tengo una cita y no tengo ganas de que me la estropees así que te quedas quietecito en casita con la televisión y el refrigerador y bien a gusto ¿te quedó claro eso? –le digo amenazante dejándolo recto en su sitio

-hai, todo bien… -así me gusta, que no me replique (Pensamientos de Orochimaru: que te lo crees tu que te voy a dejar tan fácil, desde que orochimaru posee algo es suyo para siempre, y gracias a esta norma no dejaré que nada ni _**NADIE**_ intente arrebatarme lo mío, ¿queda claro Kabuto-kun?)

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: en fin, como veis la forma de redactarlo esta vez ha sido diferente pero entendedme no tengo mucho tiempo ni siquiera para contestar los reviews que tengo que hacer dos fics x.x por lo que siento mucho las molestias ¡y los contestaré todos juntos en el próximo cap!


End file.
